It's Great to be an Engine (Song)
It's Great to be an Engine is a song from the fifth season. Lyrics Oh yes, it's great To be an engine And go steaming along, Puff puff puffing along, Peep peep peeping along. All the people waving As you speed along. Puff puff puffing along All day. We're all so proud to be Famous engines And travel through the countryside. We're always brave when There are hills to climb. No mountain is too high! Oh yes it's great To be an engine And go steaming along. Puff puff puffing along, Peep peep peeping along. Fly along the rails as Your wheels go round Whiz whiz whizzing around All day. It doesn't matter Come rain or shine. There are always things for us to do. And in the cold cold wintertime, We're ready. When you light the fire and stoke the boiler And we'll be there for you! Oh yes it's great To be an engine And go steaming along. Puff puff puffing along, Peep peep peeping along. Feel the wind around you as you push along. Puff puff puffing along All day. Just think - how wonderful it would be. To live on the magical Island of Sodor, Helping Thomas the Tank Engine and his friends All day long, It would be like a dream come true. If only I could be an engine too... Oh yes it's great To be an engine And go steaming along. Puff puff puffing along, Peep peep peeping along. Fly along the rails as your Wheels go round. Whiz whiz whizzing around All day. Oh yes it's great To be an engine And go steaming along. Puff puff puffing along, Peep peep peeping along. All the people waving As you speed along. Puff puff puffing along, Peep peep peeping and puff puff puffing steam around all day! Audio Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Stepney * Skarloey * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Duncan * Mavis * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt Episodes * Thomas and Gordon * James and the Trouble with Trees * The Runaway * Thomas and the Rumours * Percy Runs Away * Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady * Bowled Out * Bye George! * Thomas Gets Bumped * Thomas' Train * The Trouble with Mud * Trouble in the Shed * Horrid Lorry * Toby and the Stout Gentleman * Thomas and the Trucks * Donald's Duck * Thomas and the Special Letter * Toad Stands By * Train Stops Play * Gordon and the Famous Visitor * Gordon and the Gremlin * Percy's Promise * Oliver Owns Up * Henry and the Elephant * Special Funnel * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * Percy and Harold * A Better View for Gordon * Trust Thomas * Diesel Does it Again * Henry's Forest * Make Someone Happy * Escape * Paint Pots and Queens * Toby's Discovery * Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach * Edward, Gordon and Henry * Thomas and Stepney * Rock 'n' Roll * Four Little Engines * Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady * Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday * A Bad Day for Sir Handel * Woolly Bear * Duncan Gets Spooked * Old Iron * Mavis * Double Teething Troubles * Percy's Predicament * The Flying Kipper * Coal * Duck Takes Charge * No Joke for James Trivia * A version without subtitles can be seen on Rescues on the Railways, Make Someone Happy and Other Thomas Adventures, and The Greatest Stories. * Martin Sherman sang the song for local live shows in the US. * The scene of Duncan is mirrored. * In Japan this song is called, "Enjoyable Engine". Deleted/Extended Scenes * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure - Percy passing the windmill while pulling the mail. * A Bad Day for Sir Handel - Skarloey going over a bridge with a coach and brakevan. * Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady - A close-up shot of Duck's whistle. * Thomas and the Rumours - A close-up shot of the children by the windmill. * Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday - The Hatt family pass the watermill on the Sodor Maid. * Duncan Gets Spooked - An extendend shot shows Duncan crossing the bridge during the day. * The Trouble with Mud - A deleted shot of James starting to climb Gordon's Hill. * Donald's Duck - A deleted scene of Donald puffing into Tidmouth Hault. * Trust Thomas - An extended shot of Thomas after he greets the cows. * The Trouble with Mud - A deleted scene of James going up Gordon's Hill. * Trouble in the Shed - A deleted scene of Percy pulling Annie and Clarabel. * Thomas and the Trucks - A deleted scene of Thomas puffing up Gordon's Hill. Gallery File:It'sGreattobeanEngineUKtitlecard.jpg|UK title card File:It'sGreattobeanEngine.png File:SpecialFunnel3.jpg|Peter Sam File:ThomasandGordon28.png|Thomas' funnel File:ThomasandGordon27.png File:ThomasandGordon29.png File:ThomasandGordon26.png File:ThomasGetsBumped53.jpg File:TheFlyingKipper32.jpg File:Thomas'Train34.png File:TrustThomas23.png File:ABadDayforSirHandel7.png File:ThomasandStepney12.jpg File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor26.png File:DuncangetsSpooked17.jpg File:Percy'sPromise25.png Image:Circusflatbeds.png Image:HenryandtheElephant25.png|Thomas, Gordon, and James Image:TheTroublewithMud10.jpg Image:Donald'sDuck.jpg|Donald Image:HorridLorry19.png Image:HorridLorry20.jpg Image:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter28.jpg File:ThomasandtheRumours6.png File:ThomasandtheTrucks12.png File:BowledOut21.png File:TrainStopsPlay18.png|Stepney File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady13.jpg File:NoJokeforJames10.jpg File:NightTrain.png File:ThomasandtheRumours.jpg File:TroubleintheShed30.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman31.jpg File:EveryCouldhasaSilverLining2.jpg File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure4.jpg File:Edward,GordonandHenry51.png File:Edward,GordonandHenry50.png File:PercyandHarold5.png File:DieselDoesitAgain25.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy35.JPG File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor28.png File:Coal22.png|Henry File:Mavis51.png|Mavis File:OldIron47.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles25.png File:Percy'sPredicament37.png File:ThomasGetsBumped55.jpg File:ThomasandStepney5.jpg File:Escape63.png File:Coal27.png File:TimeforTrouble53.png File:FourLittleEngines1.png File:BowledOut51.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady4.png File:PaintPotsandQueens7.jpg File:Toby'sDiscovery3.jpg File:TheRunaway10.png File:TimeforTrouble14.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach7.jpg PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady50.png Category:Songs